


About Time

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Rom Com Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday trope series: airport kisses!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	About Time

Jared wakes up with a pounding headache and a feeling that something is very, very wrong. 

It takes him a second to remember: the wrap party, stumbling back to the house with Jensen in the wee hours of the morning, turning to hand Jensen a glass of water only to be stopped dead by the intensity of the look in his eyes. 

They haven’t really talked about it, this thing between them. They’ve been dancing around it for three years, now. But when they filmed Dean’s death scene it was like something shook loose inside of Jared; as much as he knew it was all fake, the blood and the scratches and the glassy-eyed lifelessness in Jensen’s face, his tears were real. After the last “Cut!” they’d headed in the vague direction of wardrobe, and as soon as they were away from the crowd, Jared had practically tackled him into a hug. He’d held on so tight he was afraid he’d crack one of Jensen’s ribs, burying his face in the curve of Jensen’s neck and clinging shamelessly, and it took him awhile to come back to himself. It took him awhile to realize that his mouth was pressed to Jensen’s pulse, and that Jensen’s hands had slipped under his shirt to rub tiny, calming circles at the small of his back, and that this was blindingly, gut-wrenchingly intimate in a way he’d never really expected. 

And then… what had Jensen said? 

“We could, y’know,” Jensen whispered, so rough and hopeful in the dark kitchen. “I… you’ve gotta know how I feel, by now.” 

Jared had stared, dizzy and shaking. 

“We can’t,” he choked out. “I can’t.” Then he bolted, running up to his room without a word, so terrified he could barely breathe. 

And now Jensen’s getting ready to head to the airport, probably, and Jared’s fucked it all up. He gropes for his phone on the nightstand and squints at it. There’s a text from Jensen from about ten minutes ago. 

Leaving for the airport now. Didn’t want to wake you. 

Another, five minutes later: I hope I didn’t fuck this up, cause you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. 

Jared stares, and blinks, and reads them both again, and then he’s scrambling out of bed so fast he almost falls on his face, calling the cab company as he goes. 

His hands shake the entire drive to the airport. There’s traffic in front of the international departures gate, so he shoves some money at the driver and gets out down the block, pulling out his phone as he runs toward the doors. 

“Where are you,” he says breathlessly, skidding to a halt in front of the long line of check-in desks. 

“In line for security,” Jensen says. “Why?” 

“Just… come back. Get out of the line. Please.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Please.” 

“Okay, Jesus, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

He sees Jensen, then, and hangs up. He’s pretty sure he’s about to make an absolute fool of himself, and he doesn’t care. 

Jensen looks exhausted, puffy-eyed and grim, and he’s frowning as he sees Jared rushing toward him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks urgently. 

“I’m an idiot,” Jared offers, closing the last distance between them. 

“What are you -” 

“An idiot,” Jared repeats firmly, grabbing Jensen by the front of his jacket, tugging him close. “I’m all in.”

Their first kiss is sparks and fireworks and every other cliche come to life. There will probably be paparazzi photos and prying journalists to answer tomorrow, but it doesn’t matter. They’ve been waiting for this for three years. Jared’s pretty sure his feet aren’t touching the floor any more. 

By the time they break apart, they’re both panting, and they just pause for a moment. Jared takes in Jensen’s swollen lips and incandescent smile, just, _Jensen_ , the most gorgeous thing he’s ever fucking seen, as always. 

“About time,” Jensen breathes, and pulls him down for another kiss.


End file.
